


In the woods at Needle's Eye

by uponwhatgrounds



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uponwhatgrounds/pseuds/uponwhatgrounds
Summary: The wedding-walk in the woods, from Nekhen's fantastic GO Human AU, chapter 14.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 99





	In the woods at Needle's Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nekhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekhen/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rough enough for love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991281) by [Nekhen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekhen/pseuds/Nekhen). 



> Working from home, doodling instead, and this happened.


End file.
